bioshockfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bioshock Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Salud. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 18:21 12 ene 2010 Traducciones Te voy poniendo los nombres para que vayas viendo los términos a usar, estos salen en BioShock 1: *Máquinas expendedoras: :*Banco genético: Cambias tus tónicos y plásmidos. :*Jardín de las Recolectoras: Compras plásmidos y tónicos por ADAM. :*Circus of Values: Vende munición, jeringuillas, etc etc. :*¡El bandido de la munición!: Solo vende munición. :*Vita-Cámaras: Son los puntos de control. :*Panel de seguridad: Desactiva alarmas. :*Terminal de salud: Recupera tu salud. :*Poder para el pueblo: Mejoran tu arma, pero son de un solo uso. :*U-Invent: Estas terminales sirven para crear objetos a partir de otros. *Plásmidos: :*ElectroRayo :*¡Incineración! :*Telequinesis :*Enfurecer :*Muñeco de prueba :*Diana de Seguridad :*Ráfaga Invernal :*Trampa Ciclón :*Nube de Insectos *Armas: :*Llave inglesa :*Pistola :*Ametralladora :*Escopeta :*Lanzagranadas :*Lanzador químico :*Cámara Voy a tratar de conseguir las traducciones de las localizaciones, a ver si le pido el juego a un amigo o a mi primo y compruebo los nombres y todo eso.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:53 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Pues muchas gracias por la confianza recibida, trataré de mantenerla organizada y espero que vengan mas personas, pásate a ayudar de vez en cuando. Saludos. ~TrueVsFalse (discusión) 22:27 29 jun 2010 (UTC) También queria pedirte un favor, el skin qu tiene actualmente el wiki es traído del wiki en inglés pero me gustaría que este tuviera uno propio, a ver si me echas la manito con esta cuestión, te lo agradezco de antemano. ~TrueVsFalse (discusión) 04:38 30 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ps me refiero a eso del fondo y los colores que tiene el wiki, el skin esta bien pero me gustaria que no se pareciera al de la wiki inglesa, y ya que pregunto como es eso de que las wikis puedan compartir imágenes entre sí, si tienen la misma URL como es eso? y como puedo unir esta con la inglesa. ~TrueVsFalse (discusión) 07:21 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :Es un poco complicado el tema ya que todo esto de BioShock incluye tener un tema que utilice estos colores xD. Y sobre los archivos compartidos, tienes que pedirlo por , y poner los wikis que quieres que compartan archivos ( en este caso, from http://bioshock.wikia.com/ to http://es.bioshock.wikia.com/ ). ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:23 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces cuando se te ocurra alguna idea para el skin bienvenida sea, hazlo cuando puedas, dejaré la que tengo actualmente y la tendré un tiempo, y voy a ver si pido que se compartan los archivos con la wiki inglesa. Saludos. ~TrueVsFalse (discusión) 19:26 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Te digo que no lo he jugado y poco puedo hacer, la verdad, si se te ocurriese algo original con uno de esos carteles de propaganda del juego... es lo que se me ocurre, pero de todas formas así como está lo veo fenomenal, pero como quieras. Por cierto, cuando contactes con Wikia puedes hacerlo en español mismo y te entienden. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:55 30 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ok, captado el mensaje, y gracias por el aviso de dejar el mensaje en español, ya lo estaba escribiendo en inglés y se me estaba dificultando un poco Xp. ~TrueVsFalse (discusión) 20:14 30 jun 2010 (UTC)